Mordor's Last Queen
by ccj-Cynical-ccj
Summary: Mordor was once ruled by a fair and beautiful queen, before she was overthrown by the Dark Lord, here is her story that until now was untold
1. A Legend to Tell

THE LADY OF MORDOR  
  
  
  
Before Sauron, before the ring, there was a woman, an elfin queen. She ruled the land of Mordor justly and fairly. The land of Mordor was powerful yet they were the keepers of peace in Middle Earth. Other lands looked to them when they were in need of aid, and it was given. Life was peaceful and wonderful for all of Middle Earth until the day evil entered the beautiful land of Mordor and darkness took over. The fair queen who ruled them disappeared without a trace, but her story lives on, passed down from generation to generation. Her story has become legend, and will never be forgotten. Sit now and hear the story of Morhirwen, Mordor's greatest ruler. 


	2. The Message and The Messenger

Queen Morhirwen paced back and forth nervously in her beautiful bedchamber, rumors of a dark lord, a great evil, and a threat had reached her ears. She would not let her people see her fear, she would be strong for them, but in her rooms, alone, she could not help but be frightened. She nervously raked her hands through her beautiful dark brown hair that fell past her knees. She knew not what to do, what course of action to take. She suddenly had a thought, and sat down to write to her strongest allies, Lord Elrond of Rivendell and Lady Galadriel of Lorien. Surely they would be able to offer her some assistance. She lit a candle and began writing, the fire light flickering in her dark brown eyes, which were so dark they could almost be called black.  
  
My dearest friends, my closest allies,  
  
I have heard from my people reports of an evil growing in the east; a Dark Lord is rumored to be preparing to attack Mordor. Please come to our aid. I know not whether these rumors are lies or truth, but I cannot take any chances. The lives of my people could be at stake if I ignore this threat. If you happen to hear anything that may help us inform me immediately for we must not be caught unprepared. If they attack Mordor there will be nothing stopping them from coming after others. Warn the Hobbits in the Shire and the Elves of Mirkwood of this as well, we must be on our guard.  
  
Signed,  
  
Morhirwen, Lady of Mordor  
  
  
  
She folded the letter into an envelope and sealed it, calling for her messenger Adanaur to take the message to Lady Galadriel.  
  
"Let no one see this letter, it is of grave importance. Hand it only to the Lady herself, and tell her to make sure Lord Elrond is also informed of the contents. If it falls into enemy hands, we could all suffer. We do not want any to know that we may suspect them of anything, they must think we do not know even of their existence," she told the elf after handing him the letter and explaining what it contained. She trusted him above all others in her land, and knew that by knowing the letters contents he would guard it with his life.  
  
"Yes my lady, none shall see it save Lady Galadriel, you have my word, I will not fail you," he told her. She smiled and embraced him.  
  
"Be wary, the letter may be important, but take care of yourself as well. I do not want any harm to come to you either," she said. He grinned at her, his blue eyes shining.  
  
"Do not fear for me my lovely Morhirwen; nothing can keep me from returning to you. I need to survive if only to make sure you stay out of trouble," he whispered, gently brushing her beautiful brown hair out of her face. He gave her a quick kiss and was gone before she had time to react. She let out a sigh she truly hoped he was right when he said he would come back to her…..  
  
  
  
  
  
I know the chapters are short but aren't they great? No I am not that egotistical, but tell me what you think if you want anymore. Shall I continue or just end it here? REVIEW!! 


	3. Adanaur's Journey

Adanaur traveled through the forest with the swiftness and grace that only the elves possess. It was not long before he had reached the wood of Lothlorien, the home of the beautiful Lady Galadriel. He entered the wood, only to be met by a group of elves surrounding him with arrows. They lowered their guard down when they realized who it was, one of them spoke.  
  
"Welcome, Adanaur, what brings you here, so far from home?" he asked. Adanaur held up the letter.  
  
"I bring a message for the Lady of the wood," he said. "I will take it to her," he said, quickly stuffing it back into his shirt when the elf who had spoken tried to take the sealed envelope.  
  
"Very well, follow me," said the elf, seemingly annoyed. He led Adanaur down a long narrow path, winding in all directions, until finally they had reached the center of Lothlorien, where the buildings were high among the trees. No matter how many times Adanaur saw this place it always amazed him. The Lady descended the steps and smiled when she saw him.  
  
"I bid thee welcome Adanaur, but pray, what is it that brings you here?" she asked, after giving him a welcoming embrace. He showed her the letter with Morhirwen's seal. Galadriel's smile vanished. She took the letter and beckoned for him to follow. She led him down a long flight of stairs and into a garden where there was a stone bench to sit on. She sat down and carefully read the letter. She looked up at Adanaur; her face had lost all trace of happiness and now looked worried and frightened.  
  
"I will alert the others of this, but you should go back to Mordor. Your love will have need of you soon I fear," he nodded and without saying anything else turned and began the journey back to Mordor. As he was walking along he suddenly realized that Galadriel had referred to Queen Morhirwen as his love, he would never understand how Galadriel knew the things she did. He had no recollection of mentioning it to anyone at all, and he did not think Morhirwen had for they did not want attention drawn to them. With her being the queen it would be hard to have a normal relationship if everyone knew about them. Galadriel had always had some strange way of knowing more about people than even they did, and sometimes Adanaur had to admit he found that a bit scary.  
  
The journey back to Mordor was much faster for Adanaur, for he had nothing to conceal and therefore did not need to avoid being seen. He was glad of this for he did not want to take longer than he had to, he did not like the idea of Morhirwen alone and unprotected like she was at the moment. He knew that he was only her messenger but he was also one of the best warriors in Mordor, and trusted no one else to protect his queen. He was like her unofficial body guard, and he took that job very seriously. 


	4. In which Adanaur Returns and Anariel ent...

Morhirwen paced anxiously around her room waiting for Adanaur's return. She knew it had been only a week, but could not help worrying. She suddenly regretted sending him on that mission, however simple it seemed. She was afraid to lose him; she could not bear the thought of it. She shuddered at the image of him lying dead, a long arrow through his blond head.  
  
"Stop worrying Morhirwen, he'll be fine. You know he will," said a voice behind her. She looked back in surprise, not realizing someone had entered the room. It was Anariel, her best friend and sister to Adanaur.  
  
"How can you always tell what I am thinking Anariel?" she asked the elf.  
  
"I'm your best friend, remember. I can tell," she laughed, pulling her long blonde hair into a tight braid. "What else would you be worrying about?" she said.  
  
Morhirwen contemplated whether or not to tell her friend of the rumored attack. She realized it was no use to lie to Anariel, she would find out sooner or later and besides, she would be able to tell if Morhirwen lied to her. She took a deep breath and looked into her friend's beautiful violet eyes.  
  
"Mordor may soon be under attack, I know not if the rumors are true but we must be prepared. I sent your brother with a message to Lady Galadriel. I trust her to contact Lord Elrond and the rest of our allies, for we may soon require their aid," she said.  
  
For the first time since Morhirwen had known her, Anariel looked shocked. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. No one had threatened Mordor in such a long time that even Anariel had not expected news like this. This was saying something because Anariel always seemed to know all your secrets before even you did, and was never surprised by anyone or anything. To see her in such a state showed Morhirwen just how significant such news was.  
  
"Why would anyone wish any harm done to Mordor? We are the peacekeepers of Middle Earth; we give assistance to all who ask for it, how could we have made any enemies? What harm have we ever done to even the smallest creatures?" she asked after a long period of silence. Morhirwen shook her head in response and embraced her friend, both finally breaking down into a fit of tears and sobs.  
  
They broke apart and looked at one another sadly. Anariel walked to the large window that overlooked the kingdom and looked down with a sad sigh. She hated to think that this land could lose its beauty, but more importantly, its inhabitants. Morhirwen joined her and they just silently looked on, watching the elves go about their business without a care in the world, oblivious to the coming danger.  
  
"Why so sad?" said a voice. Morhirwen and Anariel jumped, having not heard someone come in. A smile broke across her face when she saw it was Adanaur. She grinned and soon they were wrapped in a passionate embrace.  
  
"You made it back in one piece I see," said Anariel dryly. The two lovers broke apart and coughed with embarrassment. Anariel raised an eyebrow, causing Morhirwen to blush a rather interesting shade of red.  
  
"Of course I made it back, someone has to make sure our beloved queen stays out of danger," he said grinning. This earned him a punch from Morhirwen.  
  
"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself you know," she said indignantly. He just laughed at her and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"I know you are my love, but perhaps I like protecting you," he whispered. At this point Anariel got up and left. As she exited the room she heard Morhirwen giggle, not doubt at yet another romantic remark from Nauradan.  
  
"I would hate to think what I would have seen had I stayed any longer," she said to herself. Morhirwen and Adanaur were so obviously in love that sometimes Anariel found it sickening.  
  
She wandered aimlessly along the paths surrounding Morhirwen's Beautiful white castle, thinking on the news she had received earlier. If Mordor really was going to be attacked Anariel would have to make sure the army was ready to fight. It was her job to train Mordor's army. She prepared them for all situations, to be able to fight no matter where they were, should the need arise. The Army of Mordor was trained to be able to battle with any weapons that were available, or no weapons at all. They were taught how to disarm their attackers and to defeat enemies equipped with weapons even when they themselves were weaponless.  
  
They had the strongest army of Middle Earth, but that did not mean they were invincible. Anariel had no way of knowing how strong their attacker's army would be and therefore needed to train her elves harder than ever before. She would not let any defeat Mordor, not only for its reputation, but for the lives of its people, and the well being of all future generations who lived in this land. She swore on her honor as chief commander to the army, they would not fail. She would begin their training first thing tomorrow morning, for now, she needed to rest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If you don't review I won't post. It's only fair. So ha! I won't post more until I have at least ten reviews, only four more people! Come on! You can do it! 


	5. War and Romance

A/N  
  
First of all I have forgotten disclaimers! Ahhhh! Anyway I own Anariel, Morhirwen, and Nauradan, and any other original characters you see in this fic.  
  
To VirtualFaerie: They want to keep their relationship secret from the public…think about it, Middle Earth Tabloids would have a field day if they found out!  
  
  
  
Anariel rose before dawn the following morning, and prepared the training fields for her troops. Once the field was set she waited for her pupils to arrive, having notified them the previous night that they were expected to meet her on the fields an hour past dawn.  
  
Right on time the first elves arrived, wide awake. Anariel smiled smugly, no humans could be up at this hour and yet move with such grace. That was a quality belonging only to the elves. She stepped up onto a flat rock that served as a platform and called for their attention.  
  
"I realize that you may wonder my reason for calling you this early. I believe you have the right to know, but be warned, you will find what I am about to tell you both surprising and frightening," here she paused and let them prepare themselves for the shock. "There is a rumor of a Dark Lord preparing to attack Middle Earth. Mordor is said to be his first target. I do not want him to catch us off our guard. We must be prepared for all forms of attack, for we know not what his battle strategy will be. We cannot let him win; the future of Middle Earth depends on us. We will train long and hard, harder than ever before. If any of you are unwilling to fight speak now, for you will be away from home for long periods of time while we train, and when the battle comes many will lose their lives. There is no shame in leaving us now, but once we begin there is no backing out," she told them. For long moments after Anariel's speech none spoke. Finally a younger elf called Elenbair asked if he could be permitted to say something. Anariel nodded.  
  
"I believe I speak for all of us Lady, when I say that none of us will turn our backs on our people. We knew there was a danger of losing our lives when we joined Mordor's army, and we would all gladly lay down our lives if it means saving this land," he said. Anariel smiled warmly at him. The other elves all shouted in agreement. When they had quieted Anariel spoke again.  
  
"That kind of loyalty is rare, I salute you for it. Now we have wasted enough time talking I think. Get into your groups and warm up, then we will begin," after this was said she stepped off of the platform and got down to stretch, the other elves following suit.  
  
**************************************  
  
  
  
"It looks like your sister as acted fast Nauradan," said Morhirwen, gazing out the window. She felt Nauradan's arms wrap around her waste, he buried his face in her long dark hair.  
  
"Well, I couldn't ask for a better response," she said with a laugh. He looked up at her and grinned, his blue eyes shining. He placed a soft kiss on her full red lips.  
  
"I love you," he whispered. She looked into his eyes and knew what he said was true. No matter how many times he said those words to her, she was always surprised and filled with joy that someone could really love her. She had never expected to be loved, or to return that love so deeply.  
  
"I love you too," she said, her soft voice barely above a whisper. He gently kissed her forehead and pulled back, gazing lovingly into her dark brown eyes and placing her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Um, excuse me your Highness, but…..Oh my!" they broke apart upon hearing the voice of Bethwen, one of the servants. "Forgive me I didn't realize I was interrupting anything," she said hurriedly. She turned on her heel to leave the room.  
  
"Do not leave, tell me what it is you came here to tell," Morhirwen told her. The elf stopped and bowed to her queen.  
  
"The Lady Galadriel has come to see you, she claims that she has a matter of grave importance to discuss with you My Lady," she said. Morhirwen couldn't help but notice Bethwen glancing at Nauradan, no doubt the whole of Mordor would know about them by the following day. She heaved a sigh.  
  
"Send her up here if you would Bethwen," she said. The servant nodded and left the room.  
  
"Well my love, I expect there shall be much gossip about us," said Nauradan with a laugh. Morhirwen smiled playfully at him.  
  
"Oh yes, of course. Why don't we give them something to gossip about?" she said, smiling mischievously.  
  
"I would love to take you up on that offer, but do not forget, Lady Galadriel will be up here any second my queen," he said, looking sadly at the door. Morhirwen mentally cursed Galadriel for being there.  
  
"That is not to say that we do not have tonight to make up for it though," he told her giving her one last kiss, then exiting the room, just as Galadriel entered.  
  
  
  
  
  
I want 15 reviews before I post again, reasonable enough I think. REVIEW! Or else no more chapters! 


	6. The Queen's Distress

Morhirwen adjusted her robes and fixed her hair before Galadriel entered the room. The lady watched as Adanaur exited the room, and then turned to face Morhirwen, an amused smile playing on her lips.  
  
"I trust I am not interrupting anything to important, Morhirwen," she said, eyes filled with laughter. Morhirwen blushed a bit and cleared her throat. Galadriel nodded knowingly.  
  
"No, not at all," she said quickly. Galadriel was worse than Anariel when it came to knowing when Morhirwen lied. Thankfully she did not say anything more about the matter. Morhirwen cleared her throat, and invited Galadriel to sit down. Once seated, Morhirwen asked her a burning question.  
  
"So, what brings you all the way to Mordor, My Lady?" she asked, for Galadriel seldom left Lorien. Galadriel's face suddenly held a look of anger, fear, sorrow, and what surprised Morhirwen the most, hatred. Galadriel took a deep breath and brought a hand to her face, wiping away a tear. S  
  
"Upon receiving your message I decided to find out all I could. I gazed into my mirror, hoping to see this rumor was false. It was not to be so. I discovered that the rumor is indeed true, very true. I could not bear to look for more than a few minutes it was so terrible. I saw more harm done to creatures in five minutes than any normal being could do in five years. And…….I saw…I saw…Mordor's destruction," she said, her voice shaking.  
  
Morhirwen stared at her in shock. In her mind she saw her beautiful land filled with forests and streams becoming a desolate wasteland. She saw her people forced into slavery or killed. She saw innocent children imprisoned or worse, murdered. It was too much for the Elvin queen to handle, she felt light headed and the next minute had fallen from her chair into a dead faint.  
  
"Go get help!" Galadriel cried, and then bent down to check Morhirwen's pulse. A nearby servant rushed down to the practice fields to find Anariel.  
  
"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY TRAINING! THE QUEEN WILL SURELY HEAR ABOUT THIS!!" screamed Anariel, when Bethwen lightly tapped her shoulder. Bethwen backed away a bit, and waited for her to calm down.  
  
"It's just….well….I thought you might like to know…but…nevermind. Sorry to have interrupted you milady," she stammered nervously. Anariel's eyes widened and she shoved the poor elf to the side and ran up to the queen's chambers.  
  
"What happened, is she ok? Do we know what caused her to pass out?" she said as she burst into the room. Galadriel stood up and dipped a cloth into some water, bending back down to wash the blood off of Morhirwen's face.  
  
"I told her what it was I saw in my mirror. I imagine it was too much for her to handle," Galadriel explained to Anariel, who was gazing anxiously at her best friend.  
  
"She'll be fine, she just needs to rest. Here, help me get her onto her bed. I can't imagine she's comfortable lying on the floor like that," Galadriel told her. Anariel nodded and soon the two elves had gotten The Lady of Mordor onto her bed.  
  
"I think you better go tell Adanaur of her condition, he will throw a fit if we neglect to tell him," Galadriel said with a laugh. Anariel smiled and nodded in agreement. She turned and walked gracefully out of the room and went in search of her brother.  
  
"Adanaur! Adanaur, where are you?! It's important! Ugh! I can never find you when I need you!" Anariel shouted, searching up and down the halls. Adanaur had a knack for not being seen, and she knew he took great pleasure in annoying her like this.  
  
"How so like an older brother! Must he always do this to me?" she thought aloud.  
  
"Of course, it is my duty as your brother to drive you utterly insane, haven't you learned that by now sister dearest?" he said with one of his trademark grins. She whirled around and glared at him.  
  
"Where have you been?" she asked, sounding irritated. He grinned again. Anariel resolved that the next time he did that she was going to give him I good hard punch in the nose.  
  
"Right behind you, I cannot believe you didn't notice," he said laughing. She scowled at him, he grinned. That was the last straw for Anariel. She brought her arm up and slammed her fist into his nose. His hand flew up to cover his nose that was now dripping with blood.  
  
"There was no need to get violent Ana, it's only me," he said, his voice filled with shock. She smirked at him, satisfied. She had wanted to do that to him for a very long time. She would have gone on thinking about this when she suddenly remembered the queen lying unconscious in her chambers. No matter how annoyed she was with her brother she thought he deserved to know.  
  
"I was looking for you because I have something to tell you that I am sure you will find most interesting, and distressing," she said calmly. All traces of a smile were gone from his face in an instant.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, sounding more serious than she had heard him in a very long time.  
  
"It's Morhirwen, she…." Before Anariel had a chance to finish he pushed passed her and headed for Morhirwen's bedchamber, walking faster than normal. Anariel figured it was time she got back to her troops so headed back to the practice yards, knowing her brother would take care of her friend. 


End file.
